


Creatures Of The Hunt

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death Ryan is watching over his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Wrote another one of these. Hopefully it can help cheer some of you up.

Months had passed since Ryan’s death and Geoff was starting to spend almost as much time acting as a father to his son James as he was fulfilling his Hunter duties. King Hullum seemed to understand, however, since he made no move to restrict Geoff’s interactions with the boy. Geoff wondered casually if this had been part of the Kings’ alliance or just pure compassion, and he was liable to lean more towards the latter. James had already lost a father, keeping him from his godfather as well would just be needlessly cruel.

On a particularly cool Autumn morning Geoff had taken James out to show him how to trap rabbits. It was a simple hunt, perfect for a young boy, and it gave them both an escape from the grief. James was a fast learner, but still young and prone to distraction, so by the time they had finished they only had three rabbits. Not bad for a first hunt, but shameful compared to how many Geoff could bring home alone. Still, James had enjoyed himself, and that’s all that truly mattered.

On their way back to the castle a bandit jumped out in front of them, holding a long dagger in one hand, a simple sword at his hip. Geoff pulled his own weapon free in an instant, keeping James behind himself.

“Hand over the rabbits,” the man said. “And I won’t have to gut ya.” Geoff considered it for a moment, they didn’t need the rabbits that much. But at the same time threatening a Hunter and the king he was protecting wasn’t acceptable. Geoff motioned for James to stay back as he stepped forward, angling his sword and readying himself to attack.

Before he could, however, a wolf sound, far angrier than Geoff had ever heard a wolf in his life, echoed through the clearing. Its owner, the same golden brown phantom that had captured the imaginations of the villagers, lunged forward, seizing the bandit by the neck and ripping to the side, tearing out the man’s throat before he even had a chance to scream. It growled at the body, blood coating its muzzle and pooling around its paws, before turning and looking at Geoff and James. The wolf’s expression changed almost instantly, its blue eyes softening, and it walked over to them. Three ravens appeared, perching around them, and Geoff put his sword away, hugging the wolf around the neck as soon as it was close enough.

“Thanks, Buddy,” Geoff said. James chewed on his hand for a moment before going over and hugging the wolf too. It whined, a sound Geoff didn’t understand, but James did and he hugged the wolf tighter.

“I love you too, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Ryan's POV was requested so here you go.

Ryan hadn't been expecting to become a wolf once he died, if you had asked him he would have told you that he had expected to be damned to The Nether. But the gods and fate had a different plan for him, and not long after the arrow had found his heart he had awoken in his kingdom as a wolf, far larger than any wolf he had seen before. He remembered little of what happened in between, only the faintest hints of a dream, but he had the feeling that Kerry's team had brought his soul here. And even if they hadn't, they were his constant companions at least.

Once he had adapted to being a wolf, or rather a spirit in the guise of a wolf, he had picked up the habit of patrolling around his castle, hunting law breakers and continuing to sing his son to sleep at night. It hurt worse than the arrow to know that he wouldn't get to be there for him, not how he should have been, but the knowledge that James had Geoff and the others dulled some of the pain.

He had been patrolling the woods when he heard the words of a poacher and caught the scent of Geoff and his son. Instinctively the hair on his back raised and a snarl tore itself from his throat as he lunged for the man, clamping his jaws around the threat's throat and ripping and tearing, tasting the metallic tang of blood as it filled his mouth. The smell flooded his nose and his muzzle pulled back into a snarl as he cursed the body, cursed the man who dared to threaten his son and companion. He turned soon after, looking at Geoff and James before walking over to them. Geoff sheathed his sword and hugged Ryan the second the wolf was close enough.

“Thanks, Buddy,” Geoff said, his arms fitting comfortably around Ryan's neck. James came over and hugged him as well, and it took all of Ryan's willpower not to wag his tail.

"I love you, James," he whispered to the boy, knowing his son shared his gift. James' tiny hands tightened against his father's fur.

“I love you too, Daddy,” the boy said, and Ryan felt his heart surge with joy. He may not be able to be there for James as he should be, but he could come close.


End file.
